De l'autre côté du fossé
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Alors qu'il voulait simplement passer une soirée film avec son meilleur ami, Denki se retrouve une nouvelle fois face à une chambre vide. Et alors, vautré sur le lit de ce dernier, l'attendant une nouvelle fois, il ne peut que constater et penser au fossé qui s'est créé entre eux depuis le début de son alternance dans l'agence de Fatgum.


**Bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ! Je suis toujours vivant ne vous inquiétez pas xD ! J'ai eu un blocage d'écriture pendant un moment, mais depuis quelques jours je m'y suis remis ! J'ai écrit ce petit OS hier soir d'une traite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de _Sors avec moi mon pote_ , ne vous inquiétez pas, elle devrait arriver pendant ces vacances normalement ! **

**/WARNING SPOILERS : Ce chapitre se base sur les événements des tomes 15 et 16 du manga qui correspondent donc au début de la future saison 4 ! Il y a des légers spoil sur cette partie de l'histoire de ce fait !/**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec l'OS maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **De l'autre côté du fossé**

* * *

 **« Kiri' !** l'appela le blond à la mèche brune en forme d'éclair en accompagnant son apostrophe de quelques coups sur la porte de la chambre de dortoir du susnommé.

Il s'arrêta ensuite un instant, espérant entendre une réponse l'invitant à entrer. Mais, même après plusieurs secondes, ce ne fut pas le cas ; il n'eut pour toute réponse que le silence. Sentant une pointe de déception perler dans son cœur, il toqua à nouveau.

 **\- T'es là Bro ?** Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il ne l'avait simplement pas entendu.

Ce faisant, il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de se dire que, il y avait de cela moins de quelques semaines, il ne prenait même pas la peine de toquer à cette fichue porte. Il se contentait de rentrer avec son éternel grand sourire collé aux lèvres et proposait à son comparse la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit pour passer du temps ensemble. Alors le rouquin lâchait en général tout ce qu'il faisait -sauf quand il s'agissait de devoirs ou d'exercices de musculation qu'il prenait alors le temps de finir rapidement- et ils regardaient alors un film ensemble ou ils jouaient à un jeu vidéo.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ça ne se passait plus comme ça.

Plus depuis ces soirs où il avait l'impression de le déranger. Ces soirs où il le trouvait penché sur son bureau en train de travailler d'arrache-pied, concentré au point de ne pas l'entendre -voire assoupi à même son bureau. Dans ces cas-là il se contentait de faire machine arrière sans un bruit pour le laisser travailler. Ces soirs où il le trouvait en pleine conversation avec Midoriya avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet immédiatement en le voyant arriver, lui donnant ainsi l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Ou ces soirs où, tout simplement, il n'était pas là.

Parfois, dans ce genre de cas, le rouquin rentrait entre un quart d'heure et une bonne demi-heure plus tard d'un long jogging nocturne ou d'un entraînement quelconque et alors ils passaient un moment ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Enfin, quand ça n'arrivait pas immédiatement dès lors qu'il franchissait le seuil de sa chambre comme lorsqu'il rentrait d'une patrouille avec son agence d'alternance.

De ce fait, il avait pris l'habitude de toquer et d'attendre une réponse qui lui faisait ainsi savoir s'il était le bienvenu ou non. Mais, visiblement, ce soir, il ne l'était pas. Encore une fois.

Tout de même piqué par sa curiosité et le cœur envahi de solitude, il ne put résister à l'envie d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre du carmin -qui n'était comme toujours pas verrouillée- pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il espérait sans doute tomber sur son meilleur ami assoupi ou en train de travailler.

Mais il fut vite déçu de se retrouver face à la chambre de son frère de cœur plongée dans la pénombre et complètement vide de toute présence humaine. Devant ce constat, il laissa la porte s'ouvrir complètement dans un grincement aigu. Après tout, quel besoin de la retenir et d'être discret quand il n'y avait personne à déranger.

Son regard se balada de façon hasardeuse à travers la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il y avait évidemment toujours les mêmes posters, les mêmes haltères, les mêmes babioles aux mêmes endroits que d'habitude. Mais la pièce perdait toute sa chaleur quand son propriétaire en était absent. Comme si elle était radicalement différente.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer dans sa propre chambre pour visser ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et attendre que la soirée passe en tentant de penser à autre chose jusqu'à trouver le sommeil, le regard de l'électrique descendit malgré lui sur la boîte du DVD qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Il s'agissait de _Mulan_ ; le Disney préféré de Kirishima. Il était finalement retombé dessus en rangeant sa chambre -après qu'Aizawa ne l'y ait contraint après un constat lors d'une visite surprise des dortoirs du bordel sans nom qui lui servait de piaule- et s'était dit que c'était un signe, que c'était l'occasion idéale pour se faire une soirée entre potes. Mais bon, il avait raté son coup. Encore.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées qu'ils avaient passées tous les deux dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs chambres à regarder des Disney, que ce soit celui-ci, _Le Roi lion_ -le préféré de Denki- ou encore d'autres qu'ils aimaient tous les deux comme _La Planète aux trésors_ ou _Bambi._

D'ailleurs, s'il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient mis à chanter ensemble _Comme un homme, Hakuna Matata,_ _Une fille à aimer, l'Amour brille sous les étoiles_ ou encore _Un homme libre_ , il ne comptait également plus non plus le nombre de fois où l'un ou l'autre avait pleuré devant tous ces films. Que ce soit Kirishima devant le passage où Mulan se coupe les cheveux tout en s'écriant **_« Ça c'est être virile ! Montre-leur ce que tu vaux !»_** ou Denki devant la mort de Mufasa, ils en avaient usé des mouchoirs lors de leurs soirées Disney.

Car non, les sacs poubelles plein de mouchoirs qu'ils sortaient le lendemain de leurs soirées ensemble ne correspondaient absolument pas à des preuves de leurs soi-disant « nuits aussi torrides qu'endiablées » telles que les imaginaient certaines fangirls, mais simplement à des overdoses de _feels_ traduites en viriles larmes s'échappant de leurs yeux contre leur gré.

En repensant à tout ça, un sourire prit place sur les fines lèvres du blondinet. Ce genre de soirées sans prise de tête à juste profiter d'un film et à passer un bon moment entre bro, c'était ce qu'il préférait dans sa vie aux dortoirs de Yuei. Mais en même temps, ce sourire était un peu forcé. Parce qu'en repensant à ce genre de soirées, il repensait par la même occasion au fait qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Se sentant nostalgique d'une époque ne remontant pourtant qu'à il y avait de cela quelques semaines mais ressentant aussi une pointe de mélancolie, il rentra complètement dans la chambre de son frère de cœur en refermant la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber pensif sur son lit aux draps couleur kaki camouflage militaire.

Décidément, ça faisait un bail qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul d'un coup. Mais ça le frappait de plein fouet maintenant qu'il était tout seul dans la chambre de son camarade de galère.

Bakugou était un génie pur qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était indéniable. Kirishima, lui, était un gars aux valeurs claires qui les défendrait jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il puisse arriver et qui n'avait de cesse de progresser en se donnant corps et âme pour ses rêves. Mais au final, lui, Kaminari Denki, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour espérer rivaliser avec des gars comme eux ?

Il n'était pas comme Kirishima qui passait son temps à se dévaloriser et à se rabaisser à tort, mais il n'était pas non plus comme Bakugou qui pouvait s'autoproclamer le plus fort puis le prouver de façon incontestable juste après à tout le monde. Non, lui, il était juste un gars vantard totalement lambda qui se surestimait beaucoup trop dans 90% des cas, s'enflammait trop facilement et devenait un fardeau juste après.

De ce fait, même s'il pouvait générer de l'électricité et une puissance folle et qu'il pouvait désormais la contrôler grâce à son _pointer_ et son _shooter_ , il continuait de faire bien pâle figure à côté d'aspirants héros comme ses deux plus proches amis.

Après tout, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le rouge et lui avaient peut-être toujours joué dans des catégories différentes.

Dès l'attaque du USJ, Kirishima avait été en première ligne avec Bakugou, Todoroki et Midoriya qui avaient fait de leur mieux contre la Ligue des Super-vilains aux côtés d'All Might. Lui, en comparaison, avait été rendu inoffensif après deux attaques et, si les pro-héros étaient arrivés ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tard, qui sait dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui.

Au fond, ça remontait à bien avant cela. Dès l'examen d'entrée, le rouquin avait démontré sa supériorité en se classant deuxième, juste derrière Bakugou et ce à quelques points à peine de lui. Lui, de son côté, n'avait même pas été dans le top 10.

Tout ça n'avait qu'été confirmé lors du Festival Sportif. Bien qu'ayant perdu contre l'explosif lors de la troisième manche, Eijirou avait pu démontrer l'éventail de ses capacités et avait eu ses moments de gloire sous les feux des projecteurs. Pas comme lui avec sa fameuse « victoire en un éclair » qui avait mal tourné et lui avait attiré les moqueries de tout le monde. En effet, c'est bien beau de se montrer imbus de sa personne et sûr de sa victoire, mais si on ne peut pas assurer derrière c'est juste la grosse honte.

Oui, décidément, malgré leur amitié fusionnelle et cette sensation d'être des âmes sœurs simplement nées de parents différents, ils ne jouaient peut-être tout simplement pas dans la même cour depuis le début. Le blond soupira à cette pensée ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se montrer fataliste comme ça. Mais bon, les faits étaient là après tout.

Il aurait voulu être avec lui -ou peut-être comme lui-, être en train de faire de son mieux dans son agence d'alternance, d'en apprendre toujours plus et d'avancer vers ce rêve qu'ils partageaient avec tous ceux de leur classe et même de leur filière de devenir un grand héros. Il aurait voulu se donner corps et âme autant que Kirishima ou Midoriya en ce moment.

Il voulait se tenir à leurs côtés, il voulait s'élever à leurs niveaux. Mais force était de constater qu'il avait encore un très long chemin à parcourir pour cela. C'était même sûrement carrément au-dessus de ses capacités.

Alors, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant que son frère de cœur faisait il-ne-pouvait-savoir-quoi, c'était simplement l'attendre dans son lit, son oreiller et le DVD qu'il avait amené serrés contre lui, à espérer qu'il rentre et que dans sa folle course vers la gloire il garde encore pendant au moins un moment assez de temps pour lui consacrer quelques soirées à s'éclater ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Mais ça, bizarrement, alors qu'il baillait dans sa chambre avec pour seule et maigre compagnie son odeur sur les draps et l'oreiller, Denki en doutait.

Il savait que c'était égoïste de penser ça, qu'il devrait plutôt être heureux pour Kirishima qui poursuivait son rêve et donnait tout pour pouvoir le réaliser. Il était d'ailleurs heureux pour lui, sincèrement ! Red Riot méritait largement la réputation qu'il commençait à se faire dans le milieu.

Non, celui-ci était tellement un mec en or qu'il méritait encore des dizaines voire des centaines de fois tout ça. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Pour tout ça, il s'en voulait lorsque, dans de pareilles soirées, il n'arrivait qu'à espérer que le temps d'un film ou de quelques conneries, le fossé s'étendant entre eux disparaisse et qu'ils ne soient que des lycéens lambdas.

Finalement, fermant les yeux à cause du sommeil qui le gagnait subitement malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que l'écarlate rentrerait bientôt et qu'ils pourraient tout de même regarder leur film ensemble ou au moins passer du temps tous les deux. Qu'Eijirou rentrerait en sueur d'un long jogging dans Musutafu et qu'il se foutrait de sa gueule parce qu'il allait se réveiller avec un mélange de trace de boîtier et trace d'oreiller sur la gueule. Qu'ils riraient ensemble et passeraient un bon moment.

Il était bien loin d'imaginer que Kirishima, actuellement en train de faire de son mieux et de risquer sa vie dans l'attaque de la résidence d'un certain Overhaul, en plein combat contre deux de ses subalternes aux côtés de Fatgum, ne rentrerait pas ce soir et qu'il ne le reverrait que le lendemain à l'hôpital dans un piteux état…

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! C'était court mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire et ça motive de fou !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine ! (pour un chapitre de _Sors avec moi mon pote_ j'espère !)**

 **Et Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
